When JRR meets JK
by Muzmazh the Deathskull
Summary: When Harry finds the One Ring under his desk, both the Fellowship and the forces of evil try to get it from him.
1. Disclaimer

When J.R.R. meets J.K.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works of either J.R.R. Tolkien or J.K. Rowling, but considering the money the franchises are making, I don't think  
owning either would be too bad ;) Alas, the only thing I do own is the idea, along with my friend who helped me come up with the idea. If you read  
this Jesse, thanks a lot. If not, I'll just probably tell you thanks. 


	2. The One Ring

Chapter 1  
  
'Crap, I dropped my stuff.' Harry whined and bending over to pick his stuff up, he saw a golden ring under his desk. He picked up his stuff and hurried off to join Hermione and Ron. 'Hey guys, I found a ring!' He held it out to show Harry and Hermione. 'Hey, let's go up the common room!' Ron said, and they skipped merrily up there (oh, we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz :). They got into the room and looked at the ring. 'Hey, if it's one of those magical rings, we have to throw it in the fire to see if it has writing on it!' Hermione said, trying to grab the ring from Harry. 'Where did you get a stupid idea like that?' Ron asked. 'I read it in a book once.' She said, reaching once again for the ring. Harry shrugged and threw it into the fire. He waited for a minute, and then snatched it back out. He could see red writing on the ring. It said: This ring belongs to the Dark Lord, Sauron, care of 666 Mt. Doom, Mordor, Middle Earth, 55555. 'Cool.' Harry said, reading the ring. 'Put it on.' Hermione said. 'Let's see if you become invisible.' Harry placed the ring on his pointer finger. He became invisible and his friends started looking around for him. He stood at the window and opened it, while Ron and Hermione scurried away. Out the window, he could see a large, black tower coming closer. At the pinnacle was a large eye. 'POTTER!' it called to him and he shrieked, removing the ring. He looked around. 'Ron, Hermione?' there was no trace of his friends. He decided to go down to Professor Dumbledore's office. Meanwhile, several creatures in black robes came through the window, just as Harry had left. They all drew their swords from the sheaths which hung from their belts. The leader of the Nazgûl, the Witch King, led them up to the Boy's Dormitories. They searched each room until they got to the fifth year's room, where they found Ron and Hermione making out on Ron's bed. They all made the shriek that they always make and ran out of the room. Gandalf the White in turn walked into the room and slammed his staff on the ground. Ron and Hermione had not taken notice that they were falling through the rooms below them until the got to Dumbledore's office. 'Oh my.' Said Professor McGonagall, her eyes widening. Harry the came into the office at the same time to view this sort of disturbing romance. 'I'm hurt,' he said, tears welling up, 'That you two didn't invite me to join you.' 'Get a grip Potter.' Professor McGonagall said, punching him in the arm. 


	3. The Battle of Dumbledore's Office

Chapter 2  
  
Gandalf then came into the office from the hole in the ceiling. Dumbledore then came out of the bathroom carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet. 'Ah, nothing like a good hour and a half to clear out your intestinal track.' He said, putting the newspaper on his desk. He then saw Gandalf standing under a large hole. They started fighting, exchanging spells and such, until Gandalf sent Dumbledore flying back into his desk. 'Dumbledore!' Harry yelled, crying. Saruman then came through the hole and he and Gandalf fighting. 'Don't you see our fighting is breaking us apart?' he whined, jumping in the middle of the fight. Both Gandalf and Saruman's blasts hit Harry and sent him into the wall. 'Owie.' He said, grabbing his leg. 'How come I'm not dead?' 'Because we only fight to demean each other, little fruitcake.' Gandalf spat. At that moment, Voldemort sung through the office's open window. 'Fear me, because I am Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord.' He said, pulling out his wand. Gandalf and Saruman looked at each other, and then back at him. 'Screw you, buddy.' Gandalf said, hitting a spell at him that knocked him back out of the window. 'Ahh!' yelled Voldemort as he fell from the office. Through the window came a bunch of Nazgûl riding their fell beasts. One of them bit off Neville's head. 'Haw, haw.' Malfoy laughed. A fell beast saw him and bit his head off. Both wizards looked back at Harry. 'Orthanc?' Saruman asked Gandalf. Gandalf nodded. 'Orthanc.' The next thing Harry knew, he was on the pinnacle of Orthanc. 'Oh no.' Harry whined. He looked up and saw an eagle. 'Yay, I'm going to be saved!' he said, jumping for joy. A big white turd covered his whole body. 'Oh, man.' He cried. He tried to use a spell to remove the crap from his hair, but accidentally gave himself a crew cut. 'No! My source of power!' He said, crying to the heavens. Suddenly, a U.S. general appeared on top of the tower. He saw Harry, and then he saw his crew-cut. 'Hey, you!' he shouted in Harry's face. 'You've got a crew-cut; therefore, you must be in the army.' Harry was in deep crap. 'Oh man.' He whined. 


End file.
